I've Never
by PheonixShadow
Summary: The Regulars decided to play "I've Never". And discovers many things they never knew before. Thrill Pair, GP, implied Imperial Pair


A/N: Sorry for not posting anything for such a long time. Guilty as charged! This is my longest one-shot so far, so I hope you'll enjoy! :) Constructive comments are good, Compliments are the best, and flames burn. Please Read and Review (if you liked it).

Warnings: Contains slight kissing, Thrill Pair and GP. If don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these wonderful boys, no matte how much I wish I did.

Special thanks to **Forsake Eternity** for the Omake idea. :)

* * *

"I know! Let's play 'I've never'." Eiji announced. There were murmurs of agreement. He got up and returned a minute later with cans of Ponta. "Everyone grab a can. Whoever needs to go to the toilet first loses. One sip for each 'never'."

"I'll start" Momo volunteered. "I've never driven a car."

No one took a sip.

"I'll go next!" Eiji shouted. "I've never been late to a tournament before."

Everyone turned to look at Ryoma. He shrugged and opened a can of his favourite drink. He took a sip.

"I've never kissed Oishi-sempai." He returned evenly.

Eiji paused, then took a sip. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"When was that?" Momo nudged a blushing Oishi. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Fuji smiled (as usual). "Good job"

Kaidoh snorted. "Fshuuu… I've never got rejected by a girl before."

Momo glared and took a sip. "That's only because you never asked anyone out." Surprisingly, he was the only one.

"I've never failed a test before." Fuji said, smiling.

Eiji and Momo both took a drink. Now, only Fuji, Inui, Oishi, Kaidoh and Taka-san did not take any of their drinks yet. Tezuka had opted not to play, choosing to read a book instead.

"I've never gotten slapped by a girl before." Ryoma volunteered.

Kaidoh, Inui and Momo gulped down their Ponta. Ryoma smirked. "Hn."

Inui pushed his glasses back up his nose. "The girl called me a stalker. But, I don't stalk people."

Oishi gave him a weak smile. "I've never gotten into a fight."

Everyone except Inui took a mouthful.

"As expected from the Mama of Seigaku, nya!"

"Eiji!"

"I've never gotten lost before." Taka said, trying to help distract everyone from teasing Oishi. Everyone took a sip.

Inui's glasses glinted. "I've never gotten hugs in the morning." He sounded a little sad. (--')

Ryoma, Oishi and Fuji took a sip.

"Eiji." They all said at the same time. Said person grinned sheepishly.

"I've never sang in front of lots of people." Momo said.

Ryoma, Eiji, Oishi and Fuji took a sip.

Eiji grinned. "It was so fun, nya!"

Oishi blushed slightly. "It was at a friend's party."

Fuji smiled. "At home, in music class, and at Eiji's house."

Ryoma tugged his cap lower, frowning. "Talent show."

"Talent show? Eh, you must sing for us later on!" Momo cried out cheerfully, pulling Ryoma into a headlock, ignoring the younger boy's reproachful pout.

"I've never seen any porn magazines." Eiji said after a while.

"Damn Oyaji," Ryoma muttered taking a sip, "He leaves his dirty magazines lying around all the time." Momo too, drank a mouthful. Eiji was quite shocked that their _Ochibi _had seen such "adult" stuff.

Seeing all their incredulous looks, Ryoma glared. "I have a pervert for a father!"

Sensing his irritation, Kaidoh spoke up. " I've never stolen someone's bike."

Momo drank a mouthful, glaring at his rival. "What did you say, Mamushi?!"

"I've never gotten pranked by Fuji-sempai." Ryoma smirked, effectively breaking up the argument before it even started. Fuji smiled at him.

"Wah! Ochibi is so lucky, nya!" Eiji wailed, and started ranting about all the embarrassment his best friend had put him through.

Inui glanced at the prodigy. "I'm pretty curious myself as well. Why was Echizen let off the hook? He had a 67 chance of being a good victim."

Fuji grinned. "He's cute."

Silence. Everyone stared at the freshman. Ryoma scowled and tipped his cap down to hide his face.

"I've never been blackmailed." Fuji said happily, breaking the silence. (Don't we all wonder why…)

Everyone except Ryoma took a sip.

"I've never been dressed as a girl before." Oishi said, glancing at Fuji.

Fuji took his sip cheerfully. "It was fun."

Ryoma snorted and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "You look like a girl _anyways_."

Fuji ignored him.

Tezuka was still immersed in his book, apparently not paying any attention to the game at all.

Taka spoke up softly, "I've never been drunk before."

Momo took a sip. "Only once."

"Well, at least we know that Momo-sempai is as normal as they come. Drinking at this age?" Ryoma commented, smiling smugly.

"Why you, little brat!" Momo reached over to give him a noogie, but Fuji's eyes suddenly snapped open and trained themselves on the Dunk Smash player. The second year held himself back, wondering why Fuji was suddenly so protective of their freshman.

Inui looked around before nodding decisively. "I've never been caught making out in the changing room."

The Golden Pair turned into an interesting shade of red and hastily sipped at their Ponta.

"Now we know that they are definitely going out."

"Is it just me, or is Ochibi snarkier today?" Eiji pouted slightly.

Ryoma smirked. "I've learnt from the best."

Oishi had a sneaking suspicion that a certain tensai was to blame.

"I've never kissed anyone before." Momo supplied, looking somewhat downtrodden.

Eiji, Oishi, Fuji and Ryoma took a sip. By now, several empty cans of Ponta lay on the floor.

Everyone started at Ryoma.

"Eiji and Oishi are somewhat accounted for," Inui said, "But, Echizen…"

Ryoma shrugged. "So what?"

Fuji chuckled amusedly. "Why, this is interesting," he pinned Ryoma with a burning stare. "Isn't it?"

"I've never had a crush on someone two years younger than me." The freshman shot at his sempai.

"Touché." Fuji sipped at his Ponta. "I've never dated some one older than me."

Ryoma smirked. "I've never been jealous of some unknown girl who stood no chance at all."

Cerulean blue bore into exquisite gold. "What can I say? He's irresistible. Surely, I had to fight for his attention."

By now, it had somewhat turned into a 'match' between Ryoma and Fuji. Even Tezuka looked up form his book.

"I've never allowed anyone to call me by my name except _him_." Fuji's eyes were unblinking. Their drinks were forgotten.

Ryoma did not even bat an eyelash. "I've never let anyone touch me the same way _you_ do."

The two were shifting closer and closer to each other. Oishi gasped when Ryoma's words sunk in.

"I've never let anyone know the real me except you." Fuji murmured softly. They were now facing each other, face inches away from the other.

"I've never loved anyone else." Ryoma said breathlessly as their lips met.

Everyone was stunned. They had no idea that the two prodigies were that close, not to mention, together.

"I've never had predicted something like this." Inui said quietly. He did not take out his notebook.

Fuji and Ryoma broke apart after a few moments.

"I love you, Syusuke." Ryoma whispered. For once, his eyes showed sincerity. There was no arrogant smirk on his face. Instead, a gentle and beautiful smile graced his features.

Fuji smiled. "I love you too."

Slowly, the two turned to look at the others. They found the Regulars shell shocked.

Eiji recovered first. And he pounced.

"Nya! Ochibi, you got to tell me everything! Details, I want DETAILS!"

Fuji smiled fondly as the others crowded around them, asking questions and congratulating them.

Tezuka watched all this with a barely detectable smile, and nodded once when Ryoma glanced over at him. He had to give Atobe a call later and tell him that his prediction came true.

X OWARI X

* * *

X OMAKE X

"I've never dated a Cpatain of another team." Ryoma said, staring pointedly at Tezuka.

Tezuka finally put down his book. And took a sip.

Everyone (sans Ryoma and Fuji) stared.

"Ii data." Inui muttered. "Looking at my data, I can tell that it's Atobe of Hyotei. Right?"

Oishi fainted.


End file.
